


【范二】在线等挺急的！我刮了辆玛莎拉蒂！！

by hoho2a



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoho2a/pseuds/hoho2a
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 7





	1. 怎么开的车啊？！

“珍荣呐！！！为什么车里一直响啊！！”

王·汽车初学者·鹅鹅正在面临至少他是这么的认为的人生一大挑战————一个人独立开车。

虽说他四年前就在国内拿到了驾照，却基本没有碰过轿车，这次回国后终于拖上了好朋友朴珍荣天天在副驾驶上陪着他在市区以他一脚二十码，永远无法加快，四十码可能会心梗的状态练习了将近一周。

而今天正巧朴珍荣临时有事不能陪着他，他唯一要完成的任务就是到达三公里外的咖啡店与他和金有谦会和。

于是.......

进入驾驶座，

调好座椅确认舒适程度，

手可以轻松且刚好的放在方向盘上，

系上安全带，

插入车钥匙，启动

打开双后视镜，

哇停在旁边的橄榄绿跑车好骚气呀

靠！不能走神！

刚刚到哪儿了？

哦，挂前进档，

松刹车，车子自然滑行，

脚尖轻点油门，

出发！！！！！

不就是三公里吗！我一定可以的！！

如果说人一辈子要走过无数的三公里，王嘉尔觉得这三公里他走了一辈子，车才开出小区门口，一直持续着警示响声就让他崩溃了，他立刻打给朴珍荣嗷嗷大叫

“珍荣呐！！！为什么车里一直响啊！！”

朴珍荣一位身为王嘉尔朋友的人类，以自己胆大心细，看似斯文其实虎的要死的性格，平生第一次，坐上车，都不自觉抓紧安全拉环。

“森呐森呐，你别紧张啊！你先检查安全带....”

“安全带我绑好了呀！！！我一上车就绑好了！！！”

“那手刹呢，手刹拉下来没。”

“啊？？什么手刹！！！我现在拐弯就要出小区了珍荣啊啊啊啊我害怕！！！！”

王嘉尔拖着自己软趴趴的两条腿到达咖啡厅的时候，珍荣和有谦已经到了，卡座的最边上还坐着个咬牙切齿喝着草莓牛奶的帅哥，但王嘉尔毫无精力去管这些，他颤巍巍地把车钥匙交给朴珍荣，眼泪汪汪用自己的手紧紧包住他的手，让他把钥匙收好，接着开始哭诉自己开这短短三公里到底发生了多少对他而言惊心动魄的事。

“反正我不管，我再也不开车了，谁开车谁王八蛋！呜哇！！！我要和我的小电驴过一辈子！！！”

朴珍荣在一旁笑的都快有褶子印了，金有谦也抖的和筛子似的，只有边上的帅哥越来越咬牙切齿，王嘉尔对着有谦发出疑问的小信号，金有谦才从笑疯了状态里整理好自己

“咳咳...杰森哥啊，这是在范哥，也是我们的好朋友来着。”

“至于内什么在范哥现在心情不太好，他的车吧.....”

王嘉尔立刻抢先一句“也是和我一样第一次上路吗！”

林在范重重把空掉的草莓牛奶瓶子按在桌子上，随着一字一句的回答又把纸壳捏的变形。

“别...和..我...提....车......我一定要去杀了那个王八蛋!!!”

金有谦在自己脸前晃晃手示意不用管林在范“他昨天刚上的新漆今天就被划啦哈哈哈哈哈哈”

“还是这么长一道口子呢”朴珍荣也没有良心的加入战局，比划着长度。

而当第二天王嘉尔接到朴珍荣的电话的时候，世界已经变了，朴珍荣先问他是否还记得昨天坐在边上的那位哥

王嘉尔说着“哦..那个草莓牛奶在范哥啊...”

“嗯...你记得就好”

朴珍荣迟疑了会儿慢悠悠的说道“你今天要是看到他或者看到辆被划了道大口子的橄榄绿玛莎拉蒂你就跑知道吧。”

王嘉尔云里雾里，什么玩意儿，什么草莓牛奶橄榄绿？等等橄榄绿？

“嘉尔你记得你昨天开着我的车出门的对吧”

“记得呀。”

“你有注意边上停了辆绿色的跑车吗。”

“记得呀，橄榄绿可帅了，我车开出去之前还瞟了两眼”

“等一下！不是吧珍荣！！！！！！”

“是的哦，就是你划了在范哥的车”如果这是时候是视讯聊天，朴珍荣一定是看热闹不嫌事大笑眯眯的样子.......

“总之，跑吧森尼！”

二

如果说人一辈子都要被一个人锲而不舍的“追”过，那王嘉尔希望他这辈子都别有这种经历。

林·刮了我车就是我仇人·在范，其实是个超级有钱的财团小公子来着，日常没什么喜好，就是爱车如命，特别是前一天刚上的骚气新漆，早晨才得得瑟瑟地蹦哒下楼准备呜啾啾自己的宝贝跑车，就被闪亮的刮痕气的差点脑梗。

此时的王嘉尔正骑着自己的小电驴戴着隔壁姐姐借来的粉色安全帽，背着楼下奶奶的孙女的粉红色书包在路上飞驰着，而他的身后一辆伴随着轰隆隆油门声的跑车不紧不慢的跟着。

他刚接受楼下邻居老奶奶的请求，帮她的孙女送去春游的便当，便当盒为了方便携带被放在了孙女的mini荧光粉色小书包里，王嘉尔倒是一点不介意把肩带调成合适的长度直接背在身上，而当他刚走到一层楼道，就看到脑后一团黑烟的林在范以背对着他的姿势守着出口处，不详的预感直蹿中枢，就在王嘉尔自认为可以悄无声息螃蟹式横穿溜走的时候，被正巧转身的林在范抓个正着。

“哈....哈哈哈....帅哥我们又见面啦？～”

“王嘉尔！你给我下来！”林在范把车开到了王嘉尔边上并行着“你就是划了我车的王八蛋！！！”

“啊啊啊啊啊草莓牛奶帅哥你能不能别追我了！我忙着呢！！”

“装忙是不可能的！你个小破电驴我劝你立刻停下！修理费就给你打个八折我告诉你！！！你给我停下！！！”

“我真的不是故意的！！！你看在我第一次上路就饶了我吧！！而且我现在真的有事呐！！！我等等就开小路去了你跟不上我的略略略！！！”

随即王嘉尔灵巧的右拐进入小巷，消失在林在范的视线里，只剩下巷口渐弱的声音 

“你去找珍荣要我的电话！！！！到时候来联系我！！！！”

林大少会就此罢休吗？不会。

他怒砸方向盘大骂一声阿西，将车子停在路边，管他什么抄牌拖车，刮漆之仇不可不报！跳下车追了上去。 

而当大少爷林在范一路手刀飞奔，穿过小巷来到王嘉尔所到达的幼儿园门口时，林在范因为体力透支并没有立刻走近，只是在不远处扶腰大喘气。

王嘉尔正眉眼弯弯的蹲下来让自己和小朋友一样的高度，慎重的把便当盒交到小朋友的手上，一边嘱咐着什么一边小心的给小朋友顺顺刘海拍拍头顶，再目送着她进学校。

王嘉尔手里还挎着荧光粉红的安全帽和小背包，他只是穿了件黑色贴身背心与短裤，除了被粉色衬托着的白皙肤色，他的手臂和膝盖关节像是天生粉嫩的样子，就在他站起来用着因为潮热的夏末带着水汽的眼睛看向不远处林在范的同时，林在范立即转身，两颊不自觉的发烫，暗骂了句

艹，完蛋！

这是动心了。


	2. 是单眼皮的田螺姑娘吗？

林在范站在王嘉尔家门前演练了三十遍的POSE和二十遍的台词才终于选定了开场，他拗好造型，做好表情管理，按响了王嘉尔家的门铃。

“叮咚叮咚”

“叮咚叮咚”

“叮咚叮咚”

按了几遍也没人回应的样子，他心想着不对呀，是这户吧？门牌号没错呀。来之前也和朴珍荣确定过王嘉尔在家的呀，不过珍荣好像说听声音是在睡觉。

那要不敲敲门？

“叩叩叩”

“叩叩叩”

“嘶....也不至于我十分钟的车程人就出门了吧.....”

林在范刚一脚踏下楼梯准备走，王嘉尔的房门应声而开，王嘉尔脸蛋肿肿眼皮肿肿的，头顶着鸡窝，整个人迷迷糊糊的样子，嘴巴轻微地张着却没发出声音。

林在范立刻收回下楼的脚步，华丽转身，帅气地在王嘉尔面前来了个门框咚。

“王嘉尔，我要和你谈....”

“啊...是在范哥啊...在范哥你，哥怎么在..........”王嘉尔话还没说完白眼一翻又睡过去了。

体温正常，鼻息正常，不是突发什么疾病吗......

“....呼噜....”

好的，他确认了王嘉尔只是真的在睡觉，而不是什么发烧之类的疾病，把他生拖硬拽抱回床上，四处张望了一下，有些嫌弃的用手指拎起床脚的被单给他盖上。

王嘉尔的屋子大概是林在范见过最穷酸的没有之一，那个词叫什么来着....

家徒四壁....

差不多了。

除了卧室有张床，卫生间有基础的清洁用具，开放式厨房只有空落落的壁橱，没有锅，没有油盐没有碗，沙发呢，这我坐哪儿啊.....妈呀，这是什么小穷鬼。

*通话

“朴珍荣，这人什么情况，睡得和死猪似的。”

“啊~在范哥你到森尼家啦，他最近挺忙的样子，刚刚电话里说是熬了几个大通宵才刚睡下去呢。”

“这不是这.....”

“在范哥！！！”电话那头朴珍荣的声音换成了金有谦因为生气而变得有些尖锐的小奶音“麻烦你哦，我们现在很忙，衣服刚脱，就不要打扰我们了好吧。”

“不是！大白天的你们....！”

啪叽。

电话那头只剩一片忙音。

w.....t.....f......

而就在通话被挂了之后，林在范自认为他接下来做的事真的是惊天地泣鬼神的帅气又可靠。

他找来了搬家公司，网上下单了大量的家具，直接让人往王嘉尔家里搬。

本公子要照顾人那也得有硬性条件啊....

他让搬家公司尽量小声，不打扰到王嘉尔睡眠的往房子里装东西，要是工人不小心发出响声就会受到下巴威胁，万幸的是，王嘉尔确实睡的足够沉，搬家终究还是有乒乒乓乓的响声的，他也没被吵醒。

终于是布置的有点家的样子了，林在范以要照顾王嘉尔的理由拍拍胸脯就住了下来。

要说王嘉尔也真是神了，足足是睡了一天一夜，林在范早上叫来了钟点工做好了粥，想着王嘉尔睡醒了再热热就能吃，偏偏是在他去洗澡的功夫，王嘉尔醒了过来。

王嘉尔依然迷迷糊糊的，他寻着香味一路从卧室到客厅，揉了几次眼睛都不太相信眼前的场景。

我是谁。

我在哪儿。

转头看回卧室，是我的卧室啊。

转头看回客厅......这特么是我家吗.....

接着就傻乎乎愣生生的站着。

一直到林在范一身湿淋淋的从浴室走出来，上半身健美的身材从上至下滑落着晶莹的水珠，下身围着朴珍荣送给王嘉尔的粉色上面满满桃子图案的浴巾，长长的刘海贴在脸前，看不清样貌。

“呵...呵呵呵....田螺姑娘吗....”王嘉尔对着林在范有些痴傻地笑着。

林在范一步步地向他走近，人影在王嘉尔眼前逐渐变大，面貌也越发看的清晰一些。

“kkkkkk.....还是个单眼皮的田螺姑娘啊....嗝~”又晕过去了。

梦里的王嘉尔感觉到自己置身在一个山洞里，他不安的转身四处张望，终于看到一丝微弱的光，他快速奔跑朝着光源的寻过去，那洞口盘桓着大量的藤蔓，他想要努力地拨开逃出去，却好像怎么做都无济于事，就在这时，他伸出手抓到了毛绒绒的东西，一定是这个了！！另一只手也跟着也抓住！用力拉开！同时也从梦里醒了过来。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊王嘉尔你个王八蛋！！”

林在范脑袋前的刘海被王嘉尔死死揪着扯到左右两侧，王嘉尔震惊于面前有个大脸，林在范则是被拽的生疼。

王嘉尔脑袋顶着被林在范胖揍的包，嘴巴嘟嘟囔囔坐在床头抱着大碗吃着营养粥

“我又不知道是你...我还以为哪儿来的大妖怪呢”

“呵...大妖怪...晕之前还叫我田螺姑娘呢”

“该不会除了是个小穷鬼还是个小傻子吧....”当然这句是别过脸小声说的，王嘉尔并没有听到。

在之后的几天王嘉尔经过林在范的“贴身”照顾，身体逐渐恢复了过来，神奇的是两个人谁也没追究奇怪的同居模式，林在范也忘了问当初为什么王嘉尔会好几天没睡觉，导致后来和死猪似的睡了一天一夜，反正就莫名其妙一起住着，王嘉尔也不赶林在范走，甚至心安理得受着林在范的照顾，林在范给他投食他就吃，林在范给他买东西他就用，还总是像小孩似的高兴瞎蹦，撒娇着说在范哥对我太好了吧！

林在范都有了爸爸养儿子似的责任感，不，准确的来说是，觉得这辈子要自己不养着这个小穷鬼怕是他得饿死在这屋子里，所以我不养着他！谁养他！谁和我抢！我宰了他！

到了周末俩人一起靠在沙发上看着林在范买来的电视，吃着林在范买来的爆米花和可乐，两人你一言我一语讨论着老电影的剧情，倒还挺像是一对老夫老夫的。

在这时林在范的电话响起。

“哥！”是朴珍荣打来的。

“我和有谦准备去海边玩，你去吗！我等等也给森打个电话问问！”

林在范把电话拿的远一些转头看向靠着他吧唧吧唧啃着爆米花的王嘉尔

“珍荣说要去海边玩，叫上我们两个，还有有谦，你去吗。”

王嘉尔头也不转，聚精会神盯着电视“嗯好，去呀。”

“去，王嘉尔说他也去。”

“啊？哥？什么情况？？”

“就这样吧，你们确定好时间和我们说，挂了。”

林在范不管朴珍荣的追问按掉了手机，与此同时，在他心里开始有了一些计划。


	3. 你到底是谁啊！？

*预警！这次里面有一小段菠萝猪，那什么的话请自行跳过

在林在范看来，这场追求王嘉尔之旅应该是靠着自己帅气的个人技手到擒来，在他的设想里只需要他酱酱酿酿的一通耍帅，王嘉尔一定会娇羞倚靠在他的肩膀说“在范哥你好帅，我们交往吧。”

而这个想法就在站在网对面的王嘉尔轻盈地一跃而起，右手大力挥臂打出排球且正中他的脑门时，终结了。

“吼~~~在范哥好糗哦~~都被杰森哥打蒙了哦~~~~”金有谦嘲笑声从对面传来，林在范随着被击中的力道直直地倒在沙滩上，眼前有些重影恍惚，太阳好大，椰树好绿，怎么还有星星在眼前飘呢.....耳边还有一个急切的脚步声在靠近他。

“哥！哥！你没事吧！”王嘉尔的脸出现在他眼前，一边说一边小力拍他的脸。

“王....王嘉尔....”林在范顺势握住王嘉尔的手。

“哥！我在我在！你还好吗！”

“你...你...你特么个王八蛋.....”

摩托艇也输，打排球也输，连比赛劈西瓜，堆沙堡王嘉尔都总是快他一步。

朴珍荣正悠闲躺在沙滩椅上晒太阳，嘴边叼着超长吸管连着桌上的椰子，林在范悄摸摸从角落蹭到他的身边“这王嘉尔...到底什么来头，还挺有两下子是怎么回事。”

朴珍荣一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，把墨镜拿下露出完整的搞事表情“你嘴里的小穷鬼呗，能有什么来头，放心吧今晚哥们帮你搞定。”

林在范到酒吧的时候，金有谦和朴珍荣同时给他使了个眼色，王嘉尔跟在身后也看的一清二楚“你们干嘛？眼皮子抽筋啊？”

“我们来玩比大小游戏。”金有谦拿出一副扑克牌放在桌上。

“玩法很简单，每人各抽一张，四人即刻比牌面大小，最小可以选脸上画乌龟或者喝酒作为惩罚。”朴珍荣不容另外两个人有异议已经开始洗牌发牌。

第一局，王嘉尔翻开牌面是K，朴珍荣和金有谦是10，和8，只剩林在范还有没揭开牌面，林在范嘴上叨着“大，大，大”，把牌面从一角揭开，露出了黑桃4，林·超爱面子·在范，自觉干掉一杯。

第二局，四人同时揭开，王嘉尔的牌面最小，脑袋一仰认命地让金有谦给他眼眶上画了个黑眼圈。

几局下来金有谦和朴珍荣两人一次没输，王嘉尔和林在范一人被画了一个黑眼圈不说，酒还喝了不少，林在范玩到气头上了，硬是拉着金有谦要接着玩，金有谦给了他一个意味深长的眼神“我要带珍荣哥回去，你看珍荣哥都困了。”但明明朴珍荣红光满面，没有一点睡意，还在边上指眼睛被画的位置气王嘉尔。

林在范下巴都出来了，金有谦也不管他直接站起拖着朴珍荣的手往外走，还把他和喝的脸蛋红扑扑的王嘉尔往外哄，说你们也出去吹吹风醒个酒吧，喝得不少别回去直接睡呀。

-（菠萝猪串场小剧场）

“有谦干嘛这么早把我拉回来，我还想看在范哥给嘉尔放烟花表白诶。”朴珍荣到了屋子里直径走向阳台，那边还能清楚地看到林在范和王嘉尔俩坐在沙滩上的一个大木头上吹风。

夏末的风吹得人的皮肤凉凉的，朴珍荣刚要转身靠在阳台的栅栏上，金有谦就正面迎上来，两手搭在他的两侧把他圈在怀里。

“珍荣哥不觉得对他们关注太多了吗。”小奶音里全是妒忌。

“嗯？不会啊。”说的同时侧过脸又去看楼下的两个人“你难道不想看他们俩在一起吗”但很快的被金有谦单手捏着下巴掰回来。

“哥看看我啊，我感觉你对我的关注都少了诶。”朴珍荣听完低下头在金有谦的怀里咯咯的笑了起来，头发随着海风挠得金有谦下巴痒痒。

金有谦稍微蹲低一点，眉头赌气地皱起来对上朴珍荣的眼睛，等了一会儿朴珍荣也没有要给他回答的样子，他的心态总像小孩子，得不到心爱哥哥的回应就会有些生气，于是捏住朴珍荣的下巴，像是不容他反抗一样，牢牢地吻住他，另一只手则有些力道的揽在朴珍荣的腰上把他往房间里带。

-

林在范一走出酒吧看到插在不远处沙子上的烟花就懂了金有谦的意思，心想这小子不错啊，还能给他来这招，和王嘉尔并肩吹着风，两人对视的话画面十足搞笑，因为都被画了黑眼圈在脸上，于是林在范和他说“嘉嘉，你等我一下”然后就跑开了。

林在范站在还未点燃的烟花边对着王嘉尔招手，喊他看这里，等到王嘉尔在远处也和他招手回应，他指了指脚边的烟花就拿起打火机一个个去点，可惜海边风大，打火机不好打燃就算了，金有谦给他摆的心型也忒大，林在范一边还要躲着火星子，一边还得顺着心形继续点。

王嘉尔坐在大木头上笑的嘴边小括弧都有些发酸，倒不是这样的招式有多浪漫，而是看着林在范有些滑稽的样子，头发被风吹得乱七八糟老蒙在眼睛前边还很努力地在把烟花一个个点燃，被火星呲到手会跳着缩在一边观察，又得硬着头皮试探靠近继续点燃下一个，其实到最后心形根本也看不到，因为点燃到最后一个烟花时，前几个烟花早都放完了，等到林在范灰头土脸地回来，王嘉尔的眼睛注入了许多的爱意，比以前更加闪亮地看着他“哥你这是干嘛呢。”只是想要等林在范把心意全部摊出来给他看，所以不去直接戳穿。

“没..没什么..也不知道是谁在那儿放了烟花”林在范泄气的挠着自己后脑勺，坐回王嘉尔的身边“不..不点燃可惜了对吧..哈..哈哈哈..哈哈哈哈哈...”地干笑着。

“嗯~是不点可惜了哦~~”王嘉尔玩味地配合着林在范的谎话，脑袋一偏看向林在范的身后“诶，珍荣怎么在爬树？”

“朴珍荣不是走了吗”林在范顺着王嘉尔指的位置转头去看“在哪儿呢？”

就在同时王嘉尔倾向林在范的身边在他的侧脸很轻很轻的吻了一下，又快速恢复回原本的坐姿看着天空四处张望“嗯.....我看错了吧。”

林在范懵懵地回头“这也能看错？”手举起来捂着刚刚王嘉尔亲他的位置，眼睛睁地大大的“我说....”王嘉尔看着他的表情意味不明的笑，等他再说些什么“这海边怎么还有蚊子咬人啊。”说完对着那个位置挠了起来。

王·职业微笑·嘉·看着亲他的位置都被挠出好几道红印子·尔内心OS：

这人......算了，智障。

可能是酒还是喝得多了些，被海风吹一吹结果更上头了，林在范搀扶着王嘉尔回到他的房间时，王嘉尔的意识已经是醉呼呼的状态，林在范又想起一开始他把昏睡的王嘉尔拖回他卧室的场景，有些无奈的发笑，再一次地好不容易给他安置好，去浴室里拿了条毛巾给他把脸上的黑眼圈擦掉，在过程中王嘉尔要是不安分的扭动身子，林在范还得把他按住嘴里伴随着“诶西，你真是，乖乖躺好啊。”

之后又是捏好被子角，蹲在床边看着睡得迷糊的王嘉尔，也不知道王嘉尔嘴里在叨叨的说些什么，林在范靠的离他更近一些也没听清，却在一侧头发现自己正处在只要再靠近一点点，或许几厘米，就能亲到王嘉尔嘴唇的位置，愣了几秒，也没有亲上去，只是笑了笑，就给王嘉尔关好房门走回自己的房间去了。

-

“这一定是我干的最蠢的一件事。”林在范把头埋在枕头里，手机里随机放到了一首叫《THURSDAY》的歌。

歌词里唱着

“昨晚没有睡好

因为频繁地想起你

房间的灯关了又开

反反复复亮起....”

这个何止是昨晚没睡好，明明是天天没睡好

身后老管家：少爷您别按灯啦，这灯要被你按坏啦！！

因为，在从海滩回来后，他就找不到王嘉尔了。

一开始他只是有些事要去处理，所以把王嘉尔送回家后自己也开车离开，两天后回到王嘉尔的住处怎么也等不到他时才发现他从来没存过王嘉尔的手机号码，根本联系不到他，而朴珍荣和金有谦因为去了国外打电话也不方便，朴珍荣只是回了一句“不用担心他，等我们回来和你说。”的短信也没了下文。

王嘉尔像是凭空消失了一样“这一定是我干的最蠢的一件事。”陷入失恋期的林在范如是说，一段连开始都没有的恋情，他就迎来了失恋，甚至是回想到在海滩的最后一晚他格外正人君子的没有去偷偷吻王嘉尔就觉得后悔的想去撞墙。

而半个月后也没有恢复心情的状态下还要被林父拉去商业酒会营业，他眼皮无力的耷拉着坐在会场的角落，说是什么某某集团的庆功酒会，其实就是借着机会向其他的商界大佬介绍自家的孩子拓宽人脉，好让其可以早早接班，林在范数着指头想还得混几个小时才能回家，林父就引着其他两个人站在他的面前。

“来，在范呀，和王总打个招呼，这次的酒会可就是王总办的，你得好好和王叔叔问声好。”

林在范低着脑袋三秒切换成营业假笑站起来正准备和对面的人客套，而那位王总一侧身让他身后的人也走上前一步。

“这是我们家接下来的接班人，大家都是年轻人也可以认识认识。”

两位“年轻人”眼睛对上的瞬间，王嘉尔先伸出了手向着林在范“你好，我叫王嘉尔。”

曾经他眼里的小穷鬼王嘉尔，现在正穿着丝绒西装，头发打理的干净利落，手上戴着满镶钻的腕表，散发着得体的贵公子气息。

林在范愣在原地感觉时间都静止了下来，只有他们站在高台上，周围的世界绕着他们快速旋转“你好，我是林在范。”

而就在反应过后的三秒......

“王嘉尔。”

“嗯？”

他以为林在范会问他为什么一声不响的跑了，但其实

“你特么把车子的油漆钱赔我！！！！！！！”

林父：？？？

王父：？？？

全文完

(我们番外见~~


	4. 番外

林在范到达纸条上所写的酒吧时，看见王嘉尔已经坐在吧台边仰头将整杯的龙舌兰一饮而尽，侧脸显现出表情有些皱巴巴的，正在一口咬下夹在指间的柠檬。

“啊.....林～在～范！”林在范不太能确定他晚到的这些时间王嘉尔到底喝掉了多少的酒，平常就很红润的气色，两颊浅浅的红晕已经蔓延到了眼下，说话大舌头没条理，手指头在空中绕了几圈“你来啦～～～”再坠回桌面上。

王嘉尔给酒保使了个眼色，很快的林在范的面前也被摆上了盐，柠檬，和一杯WhiteTequila。

“哥你不好奇我为什么消失～又这样帅气的.....”王嘉尔有些张牙舞爪的伸开双手展示自己的Fendi黑丝绒西装，接着不吃力地斜靠到桌沿，他向着林在范凑近一些，又凑近一些，到了林在范只能看到他头顶上可爱的发旋的近距离，说话时的气息就喷在林在范的颈间“帅气的....出现在你的面前吗。”而这样重心偏移的姿势，让王嘉尔所坐的窄脚高吧凳已然岌岌可危。

林在范其实在酒会上就手痒痒的很，他想狠狠地掐着王嘉尔的后颈，问他到底是个什么情况，是在玩弄他吗？他到底是谁？

但两人都碍于在公共场合需要经营许多的人情世故，根本没空坐下说两句，等到他终于结束应酬能喘口气，又已经不见王嘉尔，只有服务生向着他走来，神秘地给他塞了张纸条，上面写着某个酒吧的地址。

“那你说，解释给我听。”林在范声音很低，蒙在嗓子眼里，表达他当下郁闷的情绪，而就在这时，在因为高吧凳失去重心向着他倾斜时，还以为王嘉尔是又要有什么鬼主意戏弄他，反倒力气不小地回推了王嘉尔一把“说正经的行吗。”

王嘉尔本就有些醉了，身子软塌塌的根本坐不直站不稳，被他一推就顺势向后仰，凳子也跟着反向失重倾倒，林在范先是一惊，立刻眼疾手快把王嘉尔拉回来，倒下的凳子造成不小的声响，引起了周围人的瞩目，而王嘉尔，实实在在地被拉着一头栽进林在范的怀里。  
“嘿嘿嘿...嘿嘿嘿...”林在范的身上还残留着些淡淡的香水味，是王嘉尔表示过很受用的鼠尾草，王嘉尔从林在范的怀里仰头看向他，眉头皱着，嘴巴嘟着“林在范！”他看向林在范的酒杯又看回他“你为什么不喝！”  
“你喝吧。”林在范叹了口气，面对着怀里脸蛋红扑扑的酒鬼，自己又气又不自控的觉得有些可爱，像是要精神分裂“你喝够了我送你回去。”

王嘉尔一听，脸就立即臭下来，从林在范怀里挣扎地站起，嘟囔说“没劲！无趣！”扭捏着腰身坐回自己座位上，还向边上挪了几步，有意和林在范保持距离。

他傻愣着看了自己的空酒杯几秒，收回想要让酒保给他续杯的手势，转头对着林在范狡黠一笑，开始熟练地在虎口上抹盐，把柠檬在无名指与食指间夹好，眼神直勾勾和林在范对视着，再次的凑近，却只是侧身拿走林在范的那杯，又故意放慢动作，伸出舌头用舌尖舔着虎口上细小的盐粒，等到林在范看着他出神，爽快地将酒一口气喝掉。  
盐的咸味，柠檬的酸味与辛辣的酒味在口腔中碰撞炸开，林在范盯着王嘉尔吞咽下酒精时的嘴唇，向下到滑动的喉结，那里好像也因为喝了酒的缘故变得有些粉色，却反应不及，下巴忽然猛地被王嘉尔钳住，唇瓣带着草本植物辛辣与酒精苦呛的味道，有些强制意味的，与他交换了一个湿润的吻。

-  
“你喝醉了你真的喝醉了，诶你别坐地上！喂！你站起来。”林在范连拖带拽把王嘉尔带回了之前同居的租屋，最近他一直都住在这里。  
“我怎么会醉！哥！我酒量好着呢。”王嘉尔把手掌张开伸到林在范的面前，  
一指一指地弯曲收回，  
1，2，3，4，5，  
又一次一指一指地展开，  
6，7，8.....

“我喝了8杯诶！！我是不是很厉害！！”

林在范想着自己怎么说也是个矜贵娇气的大少爷，怎么就落到了这般狼狈田地，除了被眼前了假穷鬼骗了三个月，没想到穷鬼还是个醉鬼“厉害厉害，你最厉害，你躺好等我一下。”他敷衍着王嘉尔，气到头顶升烟。

他把王嘉尔安顿到床上，贴心服务帮他脱掉外套，松掉衬衫头两颗扣子，又给他的肚子盖好被子，再准备给他拿块热毛巾擦擦脸，像极了姨母妈妈之类的角色。

刚起身，自己都还来不及解开松口气的领带被床上的罪恶源头措不及防拽住  
“哥！你去哪儿！”王嘉尔努力睁着因为醉酒发酸的眼睛盯着林在范。  
“我...我给你拿块毛巾擦脸啊！”林在范感觉下一秒自己就要被勒死了。  
“不可以！！你不可以跑了！！！”王嘉尔再加一只手猛地把林在范拽摔到了他身边，在就要肌肤相亲的距离，语气有些娇气和埋怨  
“你不能像上次一样...嗝儿～”他打了个小酒嗝“像上次一样不亲我就跑了。”并且眼圈红红地看着林在范（其实只是喝醉的缘故）  
林在范一开始没反应过来，接着大脑就快速闪回到度假时王嘉尔放在桌上的一听啤酒和刚刚在酒吧里王嘉尔一杯接着一杯吨吨吨喝掉的龙舌兰。  
“王嘉尔.....”  
“你......”  
王嘉尔立刻伸出手揽上林在范的后颈，一副小朋友期待听故事的样子，眨巴两下眼睛，兴奋等着林在范继续说下去。

“你他妈的……”  
“上次是装醉啊！！！！！”  
“你说你准备骗我几次你个混蛋！！！”  
“你走开！！！你别揽着我！！！”  
“撒娇也没用！！！可怜兮兮看着我没用！！！”  
“王嘉尔你就是个小王八蛋！！”  
“你这次又是在装醉是不是！！！”  
“啊！！！你气死我了你！！！”  
“我哪天精神分裂一定是被你气的！！”  
“你走开！！！抱我也没用！！！手给我自觉松开！！”

林在范气鼓鼓倒了有一箩筐的脏话，王嘉尔保持着揽住他不放地姿势心想这画面太可惜了怎么没录下来。  
不过该认的错得认，该示的弱也得示，他等着林在范终于说累了，也懒得挣扎，任他像树袋熊一样抱着，于是就把自己蜷地更小只一些，藏到林在范的怀里磨蹭  
“那我这次是真的醉了嘛。”  
不等林在范说下一句  
“而且我.......”一只手拿着一片方形的小东西从林在范的怀里伸出，在林在范眼前晃了两下。

一片银色的，小小的，方方的，边缘有规则锯齿的，中间有隐约的圆形的........安全套。

酒壮怂人胆  
这是王嘉尔一开始就打好的主意。  
他唯一没想到的是，本来只想来个微醺，结果成了真的喝醉，下次还是别喝酒了，最好能提前刷个牙，现在嘴里酒味一定很重，或者再洗个澡，再准备好桃子味润........  
“别走神。”林在范在王嘉尔的嘴唇上啃了口，让他集中点注意力。  
床边全是他们胡乱脱掉的衣服，王嘉尔的白衬衫，林在范的领带，也不知道是谁得黑袜子和谁的深色内裤.......王嘉尔双腿夹住林在范的腰，后边被林在范用手指在边缘轻揉，以便能更顺利的将肉柱推入，所以，他觉得王嘉尔能在这种时候走神，也是够可以。  
而王嘉尔必须要说，适时的转移注意力也是一门学问，毕竟在他帮林在范戴上套子的时候，他就知道林在范的尺寸到达了他承受的临界，匆忙的性爱也没办法做到充分的扩张，要不想点别的“啊--嘶，林林林...林在范你轻一点。”屁股真的有痛到好吗。  
左手反复擦过王嘉尔胸前的凸起，王嘉尔的胸肌练的很好，手感甚至让林在范有些痴迷，在指甲恶意的扣弄乳尖时，王嘉尔会不自主地哼哼，想是小狗呜咽一样的声音，腿也会依附在他的腰上磨蹭夹的更紧一些。  
持续了一段时间的性爱让王嘉尔出了不少的汗，酒也醒了一些，他开始会故意抱着林在范撒娇，也会提要求，那里快一些，哥的好大好厉害，再重一点，就是那里，之类的话说了不少，他眼睛因为生理泪水变得亮闪闪的，身体因为情动连肩关节都变得粉红。  
肉柱反复碾过他的敏感点，王嘉尔觉着自己在被一点点的操开，混杂着汗水和其他的液体，变成软烂的一摊。一直到林在范在快速的抽送下射了出来，王嘉尔也达到了干性高潮，他发抖的呻吟着，感受到自己脊背的肌肉快速的绷紧又松开，继而无力地，整个人陷入床垫里，脚趾无法控制的蜷起，同时手在林在范的后背抓出了一道道的痕迹。  
林在范想要先退出来让王嘉尔渡过不应期，才刚有动作王嘉尔又立刻拉住他“先....先别..我想让它在里面。”汗湿的刘海帖服在王嘉尔的眼睛前，显得他此刻格外的乖巧，但这姿态下，嘴里说的却是一些能让人立刻再硬起来的。  
林在范帮他理了理头发，小心调整姿势，从身后抱着他，抚摸他安抚他，在同时发现了王嘉尔的阴茎一直都只处在半勃的状态，前段可怜的淌着点清液，时不时抖动一下，却射不出来。  
王嘉尔害臊的用双手捂住自己的脸，闷闷地哑着嗓子说“好像酒喝太多了.....没事我去洗个澡就.......”

“我帮你。”

林在范的手在他阴茎根部套弄，时而还会照顾到底下的卵蛋，之后又用拇指按压前段的小眼，将刺激出的液体抹到肉柱的其他地方。  
林在范用自己尖细的虎牙碾过王嘉尔的耳垂，在他耳边说“放松些没关系。”手上动作反复变化着。  
直到他感觉到手中的物体跳动了几下，终于射了出来，林在范奖励亲吻王嘉尔的脸颊对他说“你做的很好。”再之后，王嘉尔只觉得自己迷迷糊糊地睡着，林在范好像絮絮叨叨说了一堆，他也没听清。

而这些话也只有林在范自己知道，他说的是.......

“王嘉尔”  
“你这小王八蛋。”  
“我喜欢你。”

还有

“你酒味好重。”  
“醒醒。”  
“我懒得帮你洗澡啊喂。”

end


End file.
